fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Naglfar94
Otherarrow (Talk) 08:46, April 5, 2012 Quick Heads Up Just a reminder, but when putting down quotes, use . --Thenewguy34 10:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Images Please relax a bit with uploading all of these images! Not every article needs to have every image that relates to it (as long as there's no unused files). --Thenewguy34 10:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) hi Thenewguy 34 i knew i would get into trouble at some point sorry about the image`s i just thought that they were needed im sorry im new to doing wiki`s so i don`t know all the working`s so i probably made alot of mistakes but thanks im glad to see that people are still working on this wiki i must have went crazy with the image`s i also updated the monshou no nazo chapters..well two of them chapter 17 and 19 so if you would please please find the image`s and info box for them i will be happy as i don`t know how to make the info box. 00:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC)naglfar94 Seisen no Keifu Matters Yep, I'll be working on all the pages pertaining to the characters. I have examinations coming up soon though, so my progress may be impeded greatly until after they come to an end. Thanks for the offer of help, but I can manage just fine with useful resource sites such as serenesforest.net and www.pegasusknight.com. Do keep any edits (just as long as they are actual useful ones) coming in; They will be much appreciated by fans all around! --Engweimin 08:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sety's Growths I'm not too sure as to what could be the matter with your Sety's Speed growths (perhaps your copy of the game is bugged?). In any case, let's just leave the numerical value of Sety's speed growth as it is. --Engweimin 09:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) alright agreed yeah maybe somthing is wrong with mine.but he usally still maxes his speed though thank`s so it will be left at 105 thank you 19:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 CharStat and Weapon Bonuses I specifically told you, no, we don't take stat bonuses from weapons, items, or skills into consideration when we calculate the stats that go into the Charstat templates, but you went and changed it anyway. Now I've had to revert just about every character from 4 who has any sort of stat altering item or weapon, some of them by hand because other people have edited after you. What is the point of asking permission to do something if you are going to do it anyway? In this case, you should have waited for permission, as in this case, you shouldn't have done it.--Otherarrow 13:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) An Editing Tip Hi Naglfar94, just wanted to stop by and offer an editing tip. When you post a message on a User's Talk Page, remember to give your message a heading. There are a couple of ways to do this: *Click the "Leave a Message" tab at the top of the Talk Page and remember to fill in the "Subject/Headline" box. This is the easiest way *Begin your message right on the Talk Page itself by adding Your Heading Here , then write your message below it. The reason I'm bringing this up is you tend to just insert your messages in other, unrelated topics on Talk Pages, making it so I or someone else has to go back in and separate out your messages...it's happened quite a few times on Otherarrow's Talk Page in particular. Just trying to help you out in a friendly way. Please let me know if you have any editing questions and I will be glad to show you the right way. Finally, you might want to check out some of the edits I've fixed for you, that way you can see what you can improve on. A lot of editing is actually just seeing how other pages work and just copy and pasting the appropriate things.--Aivass Remurias 00:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Whoops...one more thing I forgot to mention about using Talk Pages. When responding to each other's messages within a given topic, it's better to use a colon (:) right before your message line. This indents your message, making it easier to follow the conversation and allows you to respond without adding a new topic heading every time. One user uses it, while the other(s) do not, so it alternates. I have done it with this new paragraph here, just to show you. You can even further indent by adding more colons next to the first one if you need to.--Aivass Remurias 02:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Image File Names I have noticed that a lot of images are being put into computer-categorized files (i.e. File:AA 001.jpg). When you upload an image, you have the ability to change the image location for the wiki by changing the file name under "Destination filename". Please make such changes in the future, so people what each image is when they look at the file name (i.e. An image of Rolf being "File:Rolf.png" instead of "File:11 00PG.png"). As for the images you already uploaded, we'll have to wait for Otherarrow to move the files via my request, as only admins can move files after they're uploaded. Do not worry, you are not the first person to have done this! --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I also want to let you know that you need to be sure you lisence images. There is a lisencing thing that comes up when you upload photos. Please be sure to liscence your files, so we know what lisence it is under (Can it be distributed online, did you take it, did it come from wikipedia, etc.). The most common is . --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Seisen no Keifu Screenshots Just a question, but are you taking those screenshots yourself? Do you own the games? Also, sorry if I came off as rude before.--Otherarrow 00:36, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Categories While I do like that you are categorizing your images, I noticed you are miscategorizing them in places. You are putting some images in nonimage categories (For example Category:Thracia 776 Characters isn't a image category. What you are looking for is Category:Thracia 776 Images). In some cases you are putting them in the wrong categories out right (TCG cards aren't categorized with the rest of the images from that character's game, but with Category:TCG Images). And don't forget Category:Character Images too. Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow 02:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I noticed this too. Images do not receive the same categorization as pages. For example, an image with Corpul as a High Priest does not get categorized into Category:Classes, as this category for pages. Also, a screenshot of someone wielding a sword does not belong under Category:Swords, as that category is also for pages. I apologize if I have been rude or impatient with you, as I have done that to several people. --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Q&A Hi there, I am here to reply to the question you asked of me on my talk page. Put simply, I merely emulate the games in question on my computer, and use said computer's screenshot-capture function to in order to create copies of particular aspects of the games as images. I then proceed to edit the pictures with the help of services such as Pixlr and Photoshop before uploading them on the wiki. Hope this helps in answering your query. --Engweimin 03:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) A question... Sorry if this comes off as rude, but do you notice that you are typing it "appear's" instead of "appears"? At first I thought it was a typo, but you keep doing it, so I thought maybe you just didn't notice that you were writing the word wrong. Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow 23:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) oh...I thought that`s how it..wasNaglfar94 23:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 :The 's is usually used in contractions with is, like it's is "it is". Appear's would be "appear is" and "thank's" would be "thank is", which both make no sense. Sorry if I came off as rude. Just trying to help.--Otherarrow 23:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) alrightNaglfar94 23:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC)naglfar94 Question about duplicate files I have been noticing that you have uploading files that we already have. Since these files are duplicates, they have to be deleted. Before uploading a file, can you please check to see if the file is already on the wiki? We have everything categorized so it is easier to do so. --Thenewguy34(Other) 09:49, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Falcon Knight picture This is pretty late(I uploaded it earler), but I rembered you wanted to see the DS portrait of Falco Knights. Emperor Hardin 03:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) oh thank`s! I had forgot all about it haha I think I had asked what when I first joined? thank`s though I have not seen you around lately Emperor Hardin I`m glad you are back on.Naglfar94 03:32, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 Question on Otherarrow's talk page About that... in the wikia skin (the one with flames on the border), that is where categories are seen. Even if you were to paste them into the source, it will just go back to the smaller box. The only way to get that to not happen is to use the monobook skin (which can be set through your . --Thenewguy34(Other) 16:31, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Long Ago Whoops, the irony, sorry about the late reply. There's no way of knowing exactly who the characters are in the image, but since the image is from a Thracia 776 themed book, I always imagined the characters were Cuan, Fin and maybe Selphina and Glade. When Fin and Selphina talk in Chapter 9, he mentions Selphina having pigtails or braids or something in the past. Aveyn Knight 15:26, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Manual Question Can you please mark these manual pages you are creating with stub templates? We still need to know how to get them. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) yes I can do that.Naglfar94 10:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 Question Can you please talk to Maddentheodore2 and please ask him to stop editing your page? Otherarrow and I keep reverting his edits, but he keeps coming back and using your page as a Peanut Gallery. I figured, if you spoke to him, the result might be different... well, it is just a theory. But still, can you please ask him to stop using your page as a Peanut Gallery? --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes I sure can I notice he like`s to come on and do that when I`m not on I`ll talk to him. Thank you both for helping.Naglfar94 (talk) 19:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 Gallery I will be honest; why do people keep using instead of ? Caption alignment is redundant and does not do anything, despite its title. Just use instead, as it takes up less space and has no dishonest claim. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah I see it just pops up like that when I click add Gallery I thought that was the codeing to keep the pictures in line.Naglfar94 (talk) 11:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 :It appears you did not enforce what I asked. In fact, I am going to bring out a quote from an e-mail sent to me by wikia: So basically, it is not supposed to include "Captionalign". The gallery will always be at left to default, so quit clicking that button, as it only leaves more residue for me to clean up. Just copy the name of the file to the page instead of hitting that "Add Gallery" button. Or use the Monobook skin, where that button is not present. Whatever you do, stop hitting that "Add Gallery" button. Simply use ; I have tested it, and "captionalign" does not change the captions, except for "center". --Thenewguy34(Other) 20:57, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh so it`s ok to just erase the captionalign left thing? ok I thought the add gallery button was the only way to add one on a page where one is not present I`ll try that way then.Naglfar94 (talk) 07:42, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 :Just look at the coding of this gallery. I typed it. File:Marth.jpg File:RevoltAtCarcino.png :See? You can just type it. That button is not the only way to add an image to a gallery. if you use the monobook skin, you do not have that button; you have to type everything from scratch, or use copy/paste. And I am fine without those buttons. --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh Thenewguy34 I see it now! i see it! thank`s for showing me I thought it would be hard to do I`ll do it like that for now on.Naglfar94 (talk) 04:44, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 Screenshots Thank you for telling me what a good job I've done! I use a program on my computer called "Snipping tool", it allows me to take a screenshot of any thing on my screen. It came with my computer since I use windows, I think. I'll keep posting more in the future! Creating Galleries I have noticed that you have no problems editing galleries, but have problems creating galleries. It really is not that hard, I will show you: File:Marth.jpg|Gallery image This coding turns into a gallery: File:Marth.jpg|Gallery image I just had a feeling that you had problems creating a gallery from scratch. Feel free to try to get the hand of it. --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks yeah I do have trouble making them so I was creating them the way I was just now... I`m trying to get good at it though.Naglfar94 (talk) 12:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 2nd generation love supports Hi Naglfrar! As you seem like an expert on Seisen No Keifu,could you tell me the best 2nd generaton support lovers? Thanks!--Countess Reglay (talk) 23:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC)Countess Reglay Legacy Naming Hi there Naglfar94. Any official translation/spelling from Nintendo/I.S. of a name or thing takes precedence over any previous fan translation of something. I thought that was obvious to all by now. Then again, you were off the wiki for a while so you may not have seen all the editing that had to be done to legacy names in light of FE13's English release. Like, for example, Fala Flame or Falaflame is now Valflame. We still make a note of alternate stuff in the first sentence of the article, but you were changing stuff back to the old names elsewhere in addition. Please don't do that =). I fixed a few and I think King Marth 64 got some more, but I think there are still some left to fix, just fyi. Thanks.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 23:36, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah alright I understand sorry about that I did not change too many :o so the ones King Marth 64 got should be it I thought when referring to previous titles in the info boxes the names from that game would go there. Thanks.Naglfar94 (talk) 23:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC)Naglfar94 image suggestion Have you thought about getting a picture of the enemy Iron Knights in Tear Ring Saga? You could also do a picture of one of the unused classes, or anything from Berwick Saga! Emperor Hardin (talk) 08:55, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Ah i sure can get some images for enemy Iron Knights as for unused classes from those games it is impossible for me at the moment as I don`t know how to view them in the game :(Naglfar94 (talk) 09:48, December 11, 2015 (UTC)Naglfar94 Thank you very much! You can use the action replay cheats to do it, I'll link them tomorrow. Finally if I can ask, do you have berwick Saga? Emperor Hardin (talk) 04:48, December 12, 2015 (UTC) No sadly i do not have Berwick Saga wish I did as I loved TearRing Saga much. I need a japanese PS2 or a PS2 emulator that will work fine on my bad laptop to play it.Naglfar94 (talk) 04:58, December 12, 2015 (UTC)Naglfar94 Here are the codes for it. This should help you get a shot of some of the unplayable classes. A gladiator shot would be cool. Emperor Hardin (talk) 01:45, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey thanks! I get the images up here soon I just need a bit of time as I have to figure out how to enable the cheat function in my epsxe emulator since I`ve never used it before and there is a process to set cheats up in that one. As for getting a shot of an enemy Iron Knight I can do that later today as all I have to do is take a look at my TearRing Saga playthrough videos and take a shot of one from there heh i played the game some time ago was one of the greatest times I had in awhile.Naglfar94 (talk) 10:28, December 14, 2015 (UTC)Naglfar94